Películas y palomitas
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: En una tarde cualquiera, pueden llegar a descubrise ciertos secretos. RenxPilika ¡Pasen y lean! TERMINADO
1. cap 1

**Películas y palomitas.**

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:

Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 1 

Residencia Asakura. 20:12 P.M. en el salón están Yoh, Anna, Pilika, Horo Horo, Tamao, Manta y Ren reunidos en círculo. Se miran casi sin pestañear, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes, la tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo, todos permanecen en silencio.

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! - gritan todos a la vez.

- ¡He ganado, he ganado! –grita Horo horo.

- No hace falta que montes tanto escándalo - le reprende Pilika.

- He ganado, he ganado. Ahora toca ver mi película.

Retrocedamos en el tiempo hasta esa mañana. En el buzón había un panfleto de un vídeo club con una oferta: siete películas durante siete días a 3₮ A Anna le pareció una ganga y los arrastró a todos al vídeo club. Cada uno cogió una película. Ahora tocaba decidir cual se ponía. Ya habían visto la de Tamao: la versión de "Romeo y Julieta" protagonizada por Leonardo Di Caprio. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de pañuelos arrugados y charcos de lágrimas. A excepción de Ren y Anna todos habían llorado a mares. Después de haber pasado el mocho y barrido los pañuelos, se habían disputado la siguiente película y había ganado Horo. Él había elegido "Colmillo blanco".

La disposición del salón era la siguiente: el mueble de la tele en una esquina (a la derecha la puerta del salón y a la izquierda la del patio) y dos sofás delante en forma de L, en la esquina que formaban los sofás había una lámpara de pie y entre los sofás y el mueble una mesa baja con dos recipientes con palomitas y varias bebidas a medias. Anna, Tamao y Pilika se sentaron en el sofá más cercano al patio, Ren estaba a punto de sentarse con ellas cuando Horo le quitó el sitio.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - preguntó Ren levantando una ceja.

- Me he sentado para ver la película - respondió el ainu - desde aquí se ve mejor la tele.

- Si antes estabas en el otro lado - dijo Yoh.

- Pero esta es la película que YO elegí y quiero verla bien.

- Dejad ya de discutir - dijo Anna en tono cortante.

Ren se sentó en el otro sofá con Manta y Yoh. Mientras veían los anuncios Horo horo miraba de reojo al joven chino. Anna captó este gesto "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" Pensó la sacerdotisa.

La película no es que fuera la octava maravilla, pero nadie se durmió. La película terminó a las 22:00. A esas alturas las palomitas habían desaparecido así que Anna mandó a Tamao y Pilika a hacer más. Anna fue con ellas, al salir captó como Ren las miraba fugazmente. Ya en la cocina, Tamao cogió varios refrescos y los llevó al salón. Pilika y Anna se quedaron solas.

- ¿Crees que sospecha algo? - preguntó Anna en voz baja.

- No estoy segura - respondió su amiga - pero se comporta de un modo muy raro.

- Tenemos que elegir la próxima - dijo Tamao al entrar interrumpiendo.

- Las palomitas casi están - dijo Pilika - enseguida salimos.

Las tres salieron cargadas. Anna ganó la siguiente ronda y pusieron su película: "la red". Esta vez los chicos se sentaron todos juntos, y por alguna extraña razón Horo horo se sentó juntó a Ren. Todos lo miraron algo asombrados, pero nadie dijo nada. Apagaron las luces y le dieron al "play". La película era interesante, pero después de tres horas de film's ininterrumpidas la gente empezó a caer dormida. La primera fue Tamao, se acurrucó sobre el brazo del sofá y se durmió. 5 minutos después Yoh y Manta siguieron su ejemplo. Horo horo no hacía más que dar cabezazos, pero se resistía a dormirse. Pilika se durmió erguida en el sofá con las manos en el regazo. Media hora más tarde, solo quedaban despiertos Anna, Horo y Ren. Este último se levantó y salió de la sala, Horo horo miró en dirección a la puerta, pero volvió a centrar su atención en la película cuando oyó la puerta del baño. Horo horo se durmió antes de que el joven chino volviera.

Ren entró con un botellín de leche en la mano. Se quedó mirando su sitio. Yoh, Manta y Horo horo estaban estirados en el sofá y él ya no tenía donde sentarse. Intentó apartarlos a un lado, pero no hubo manera.

- No podrás moverlos. Siéntate ahí - dijo Anna, señalando el otro lado de la durmiente Pilika.

El chino no dijo nada. Se sentó y miró la pantalla. La habitación, solo estaba iluminada por el resplandor de la pantalla dándole un aspecto extraño a los muebles. Diez minutos después, solo Anna estaba despierta.

Una enorme bola de queso bajaba por la cuesta y Horo horo corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar. Entonces tropezó y cayó al suelo. La bola de queso lo aplastó. El ainu se despertó sobresaltado. "¡Menuda pesadilla! ¿Por qué demonios he soñado con eso?". Miró hacia abajo, ¿Qué demonios tenía sobre el pecho? Se le desencajó la mandíbula. Era el pie de Yoh y lo tenía delante de la cara. Le dio un empujón a su pierna y se incorporó. Yoh estaba completamente estirado en el sofá usando a Manta de almohada. Horo horo miró a su espalda pensando que debía tener a Ren debajo, pero allí solo había un cojín de flores. Miró el televisor, la pantalla estaba llena de nieve, en el sofá de al lado pudo ver a Tamao acurrucada, a su lado distinguió la silueta de Anna, al final también se había dormido. Y al otro lado se veía la silueta de Pilika, pero aunque estuviera tan oscuro aquella silueta era demasiado grande. Tenía un presentimiento. Alargó el brazo y encendió la luz de la lámpara. La mandíbula le cayó hasta el suelo. En el lado más alejado del sofá estaban su hermana y el joven Tao profundamente dormidos. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico y este rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo.

- ¡¡DESGRACIADO!! - gritó el ainu haciendo que todos se despertaran de golpe y sobresaltados.

- Se puede saber que pasa - dijo Yoh frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Chino asqueroso! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterle mano a mi hermana? – dijo Horo horo saltando sobre el medio dormido shaman.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Ren mientras el otro le aferraba el cuello de la camisa - ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- Hermano, no hagas eso. Estate quieto.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté quieto con el tiburón de la china rondándote?! No soy tonto. Lleva días detrás de ti.

- Deja de decir tonterías - gritó Pilika -, tengo 15 años, soy mayor para cuidarme sola. Y él no es un peligro.

- Si que lo es.

El shaman de la china se soltó del ainu. Con una expresión críptica en el rostro.

- Déjalo estar, Pilika - dijo Ren dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿A donde vas? Aun no he acabado contigo. Y tú –dijo señalando a su hermana - ¿Por qué le defiendes?

- Porque no permitiré que le hables así a mi novio - dijo la chica, acto seguido se puso las manos en la boca mientras sus mejillas iban cogiendo color.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho? - tartamudeó Horo horo completamente blanco. La chica no respondió, miraba al suelo completamente colorada.

- Es muy tarde. No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo - dijo Ren y salió de la habitación. Nadie pudo verle la cara.

- ¡No me des la espalda!

- ¡Cállate hermano! Es muy tarde, deja de gritar - y ella también se fue del salón.

- Pero, pero, pero… - decía Horo horo.

- Venga – dijo Anna -, todos a dormir.

Manta apagó el vídeo y la tele. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en silencio. Anna en su cuarto se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y suspiró. "Ya era hora de que se lo dijera" pensó. Ella había sido la primera en enterarse de la relación que mantenían los dos.

Casi un mes atrás, Anna volvía de una tarde de compras. Se había puesto a llover de repente y ella esperaba en la entrada de una tienda a que parara. Se había comprado un chubasquero nuevo y decidió estrenarlo "¿qué mejor momento para estrenarlo?". Se estaba mirando en el escaparate para ver como le quedaba, cuando una pareja que venía corriendo se refugió en la misma entrada. Los dos se cubrían con la chaqueta del chico. Anna los miró por el rabillo del ojo, tenía toda la intención de ignorarlos pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando se quitaron la chaqueta de la cabeza, Anna vio una larga melena azul inconfundible y un cuerno morado que le era muy familiar ¡Eran Pilika y Ren! Con el chubasquero nuevo y la capucha puesta, no la reconocieron y ella no les dijo nada, quería ver donde llegaba la cosa. Los dos miraban como caía la lluvia muy juntitos. Pilika estornudó.

- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó el chico.

- Un poco, pero no es nada - respondió ella tiritando. Entonces Ren le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

- ¿Así mejor? - preguntó el chico en su oído.

- Sí - respondió la ainu con las mejillas sonrojadas y cara de felicidad (NdTL: como Sakura cuando está con Yukito).

- Menudo espectáculo estáis dando - soltó Anna sin poderse contener.

- ¡¡ANNA!! – gritó la pareja separándose y mirando a la sacerdotisa - ¿Qu… qué haces aquí?

- Esperar a que pare - dijo con toda la calma que la caracteriza.

- Si, claro - susurró Pilika, parecía avergonzada por haber preguntado algo tan obvio. Miró a Ren y se puso colorada - ¿Cuanto… cuanto hace que esperas?

- Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos - respondió Ren. Pilika se puso aun más colorada. Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- ¡Ren! - gritó una voz conocida. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Jun que se dirigía a ellos cubriéndose con un paraguas verde mientras sostenía uno azul con la otra mano - ya me parecía que eras tú. Te he visto desde la otra acera. Hola, chicas - saludó.

- Hola - respondieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ren intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

-¿Para qué llevas dos paraguas?

- Como me dijiste que estarías por aquí, pensé que tal vez te encontraba y que lo necesitarías. Y he acertado, pero no esperaba encontrar a tanta gente ¿habéis salido los tres juntos? - preguntó con cierta malicia. La pareja se puso rígida.

- Pilika y yo hemos salido de compras - intervino Anna con total tranquilidad -, y cuando se ha puesto a llover nos hemos refugiado aquí. Al rato ha llegado tu hermano.

- Oh, ya veo - contestó la taoísta -. En fin ¿Queréis que os preste el paraguas? Con este Ren y yo nos apañamos.

- Muchas gracias, Jun- dijo Pilika cogiendo el paraguas.

- De nada, mañana Ren ira a buscarlo. Hasta otra.

- Hasta luego - dijo Pilika mirando a Ren. Este solo inclinó la cabeza.

- Adiós - dijo Anna.

Los dos hermanos subieron por la calle y las dos chicas fueron por el otro lado camino a la residencia Asakura. Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada hasta dejar la avenida principal.

- ¿Desde cuando salís juntos? - preguntó sin más rodeo la sacerdotisa.

- Desde el mes pasado - respondió la ainu colorada sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

- No, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Tú eres la primera que lo sabe - Pilika la miró un momento y volvió a mirar el suelo -. Hablando de eso – tragó saliva - ¿te… te importaría, bueno… te importaría no decir nada? - Anna la miró un momento y volvió a mirar al frente - veras, estoy preparando a mi hermano para que no le dé un ataque cuando le diga que salgo con Ren. Todavía no está listo. Si se entera ahora, lo más seguro es que se maten el uno al otro.

- No necesitas convencerme - dijo Anna sorprendiendo a la ainu - no diré nada. Pero, prepara bien a tu hermano. Ya hay suficientes almas en pena en mi casa, no quiero que se les unan esos dos.

- Descuida – dijo Pilika sonriendo -, muchas gracias.

Anna no rompió su promesa, e incluso de vez en cuando les echaba una mano disimuladamente. Por ejemplo, mandaba a Pilika a tender la ropa mientras Ren entrenaba en el patio o alejaba a Horo horo cuando se les acercaba en momentos comprometidos. Aunque jamas lo reconocería, en el fondo le divertía encubrir aquella relación. Pero ahora las cartas habían quedado sobre la mesa. Pilika llevaba dos meses preparando a su hermano mayor, pero no parecía suficiente.


	2. cap2

Películas y palomitas. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 2

A la mañana siguiente cuando Horo horo entró en el comedor, todos se asustaron. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas al asunto. Tenía ojeras azuladas, la cara pálida y dos bolitas de fuego azul volaban al lado de su cabeza, dándole todo el aspecto de un muerto viviente. Apartó una silla y se sentó. Acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días - se atrevió a saludar Tamao.

- Si tú lo dices - respondió el ainu sin moverse con voz de ultratumba. A Tamao empezaron a resbalarle gotitas por la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- ¿No estas exagerando un poco? - dijo Manta con una falsa sonrisa -. Ya es mayor para decidir con quien sale.

- ¡¡¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS TENÍA QUE SER REN?!! - gritó Horo horo levantando viento con su grito. Manta y Yoh cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Y por que no? - dijo Anna tranquilamente sorbiendo té. Horo horo se la quedó mirando con la mandíbula en el suelo.

- Anna tiene razón - dijo Yoh levantándose del suelo -. Ren es un buen chico.

- Lo cierto es que el joven Ren siempre ha tratado con respeto a Pilika - dijo Tamao limpiando el zumo que Horo horo había volcado -. Yo siempre he pensado que se llevaban muy bien pese a ser tu hermana.

- Ahora que lo dices - dijo Yoh pensativo -. Un día que fue a comprar la cena se encontró con Ren y él le llevó las bolsas.

- Si, de eso me acuerdo - corroboró Manta -. Me sorprendió un comportamiento tan amable viniendo de él.

- ¡Un momento! - interrumpió el ainu -, entonces... ¿todos lo sospechabais?

- No - dijo Anna dando otro sorbo al té -, yo sabía que llevaban dos meses saliendo.

- ¡En serio! - gritaron todos.

- Dos meses es mucho tiempo - dijo Tamao.

- Y... ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - preguntó Yoh a su prometida.

- Pilika me pidió que no lo hiciera. Me dijo que quería preparar a su hermano.

- Pues no lo consiguió - dijo Manta mientras miraba al shaman del hielo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Lo mires como lo mires, tu hermana ha elegido un buen partido - dijo Anna.

- Por cierto - dijo Yoh - ¿aun duermen?

- No - respondió Tamao -, Pilika fue al mercado temprano, dijo que volvería al medio día y Ren se fue a casa de su hermana, se quedará allí toda la semana.

- ¿Y se han ido juntos?- dijo Horo horo con la cara ensombrecida.

- No - dijo Tamao algo asustada -, primero se fue Ren y después Pilika.

- No pongas esa cara - dijo Yoh intentando animarle. El chico miraba su plato con tal odio que se resquebrajó.

- Déjalo estar - dijo Anna levantándose -. Ya se le pasará. Su relación va para largo - dijo a Horo -. Si no te haces a la idea, terminareis mal los tres.

Todos recogieron sus platos y los llevaron a la cocina. Menos Horo horo que se quedó mirando su tostada todavía sin tocar.

- No voy ha dejarlo estar - dijo en un susurro. Se comió la tostada en dos bocados y se fue.

Pilika caminaba con la bolsa de la compra en una mano, mirando al suelo. Con la otra sujetaba la mano de Ren. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la puerta del Super después del entrenamiento de este. Mientras caminaban por la calle, la chica suspiró.

- ¿Aun estás preocupada?

- No pensé que mi hermano se lo tomaría tan mal.

- Ya se le pasará. No le des tantas vueltas.

- Y... ¿qué hay de tu hermana?

- Ella no es tan posesiva como Horo. Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva a casa al medio día, le prometí pasar esta semana en su casa.

Caminaron en silencio por la larga calle. Un pitido providente de la muñeca de la chica los sobresaltó.

- Tengo que volver a casa ya - dijo Pilika mirando su reloj - ¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

- ¿Que tal mañana a las once en la puerta de la librería? Podremos ir a comer por ahí.

- Perfecto - la chica se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso - hasta mañana.

Ren la vio alejarse por la calle, ella se volvió un momento y le saludó con la mano, después giró en una esquina y se perdió de vista. Ren sonrió, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó en dirección a casa de Jun.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y acto seguido empezó a llover. Pilika corrió por el camino que llevaba a casa cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Entró corriendo en el recibidor de la casa y cerró la puerta.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo quitándose las botas, no había luz en toda la casa.

- Bienvenida - dijo Tamao a su espalda. Llevaba puesto un chubasquero verde y sostenía una linterna en la mano -. Han saltado los plomos. Tengo que ir a comprobarlos.

- ¿No hay nadie más en casa?

- Horo horo estaba en el comedor - dijo Tamao mientras se ponía unas botas de goma - Manta se fue a clases de repaso y Anna y Yoh salieron a pasear. Ya no tardarán en volver.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No hace falta. Solo hay que subir el interruptor -. Dicho esto salió de la casa.

Pilika miró la puerta y al final se decidió a entrar. Tenía que aprovechar que no había nadie para hablar con su hermano. Recorrió el oscuro pasillo con la mano en la pared. La puerta del salón estaba abierta, desde la puerta pudo ver a su hermano junto la puerta del patio mirando como llovía.

- Ya estoy aquí- dijo la chica, pero su hermano ni le contestó, ni se movió - hay que ver como se ha puesto a llover de repente ¿verdad?

- Si - dijo escuetamente y sin mirarla.

- Eeeh... esto. Hermano, tengo que hablar conti...

- ¿Por qué? - la cortó Horo horo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Dos meses saliendo juntos, ¡Dos meses! Y no me dijisteis nada, ni una palabra.

- Sabía que te lo tomarías mal. Por eso primero quería prepararte antes de decirte nada.

- Bueno - dijo con un suspiro - eso explica muchas cosas. Como que no hicieras más decirme lo buen chico que era o que hicieras de intermediaria entre nosotros. Pero te diré una cosa. Ese tío te ha engatusado, es un aprovechado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - gritó Pilika, empezaba a perder la paciencia - conoces a Ren desde hace tiempo ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

- ¡Ese tío no te conviene!

- ¡Tú no eres quien para decir quien me conviene o no!

- ¡Claro! - dijo el ainu con un tono burlón muy desagradable - como eres mayor puedes decidir por ti misma ¿verdad?

- ¡No me hables así! No soy tonta, sé lo que me hago.

- No, no lo sabes. Aun eres una cría.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? - preguntó en voz baja - ¡¿Qué soy una niña a la que cuidar?!

- Eres mi hermana, tengo que cuidarte y protegerte de tipejos indeseables como ese.

- ¡¡No hables así de Ren!! Es un buen chico y me gusta mucho. ¡No te voy a consentir que le insultes!

- ¡Y YO NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS CON ÉL!

- ¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! - le gritó - ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR CON QUIEN VOY O DEJO DE IR! ¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

¡¡PLAF!!

Horo horo le dio una bofetada a Pilika. La chica se llevó la mano a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos. Él solo la miraba horrorizado, después miró su mano "¿pero que he hecho?" Pensó. Intentó decir algo, disculparse, pero las palabras no le salieron. La expresión de Pilika fue cambiando gradualmente: del estupor por lo que su hermano acababa de hacer, a la rabia. Escucharon un ruido en la puerta del salón. Cuando Horo horo miró, vio las caras sorprendidas de Yoh y Anna. Con la discusión no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Pilika - dijo el ainu poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. Ella la apartó de golpe.

- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! - le gritó - ¡¡TE ODIO!! - y acto seguido salió del salón casi derribando a Yoh, se puso las botas y salió a la calle sin coger el paraguas.

- Pilika espera - gritó Horo pero ella ya no estaba.

- Te has pasado - le dijo Anna.

- Lo sé.

CONTINUARÁ...

Respondiendo reviws:

Indhira Morillo: has sido la primer que me ha enviado un reviw - Arigato. Y si voy a continuar el fic

Lucy-7000: tranquila que este fic tiene más capis (8 en total. Lo escribí hace tiempo :P)

Andrea-k-16: me alegro de que te guste el fic. A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, por eso hice el fic - ¿otras parejas? No exactamente, este fic es solo RenxPilika las otras parejas solo las insinuo.

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que no os defraude el resto. ¡Feliz Navidad!


	3. cap 3

Películas y palomitas. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 3

Ren y Jun caminaban por la calle cargados de bolsas. El espíritu de esta los cubría con un enorme paraguas. La taoísta iba tarareando alegremente.

- Así que Pilika ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa -. Li Pai Long, me debes una cena. Estaba convencido de que era Tamao - susurró a su hermano.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sospechabas? - preguntó Ren - ¿y por qué Tamao?

- Veras - se explicó -, era extraño que pasaras tanto tiempo por ahí o en casa de Yoh. Así que pensé que tenías novia. Las únicas candidatas que se me ocurrieron eran Anna, Tamao y Pilika. Anna tiene a Yoh, así que la descarté enseguida. Después recordé cuando nos encontramos el mes pasado. Me dijisteis que os encontrasteis por casualidad, pero tú estabas muy nervioso así que... Además, Tamao es demasiado dulce, no pega contigo.

- Eres muy buen detective - dijo Ren con una sonrisa -. La verdad es que casi prefiero que ya lo sospecharas. No sabía como contártelo.

- ¡Ay, has crecido tan deprisa! - dijo Jun con un suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito blanco.

- ¿A que viene eso? - se quejó Ren colorado.

- Era broma. En fin - miró la bolsa que llevaba en la mano -. Ya lo tenemos todo. Ren, quiero que invites a Pilika a comer mañana. Tengo ganas de hablar con mi cuñada.

- ¿Cuñada? - Ren se puso aun más rojo. Miró al frente y se detuvo en seco. Delante de ellos, vio a Pilika, caminaba cabizbaja y sin paraguas bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Pilika? - la chica levantó la cara al oír su nombre. Tenía los ojos hinchados y temblaba como una hoja. Al ver al joven chino, se acercó corriendo y le abrazó. Ren no se movió - ¿Qué te ocurre? - la chica no respondió - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le odio - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- A mi hermano - respondió entre sollozos- ¡Le odio... no quiero volver a verle!

- Será mejor que la llevemos a casa - dijo Jun - sino se cambia cogerá una pulmonía.

Ren rodeó a Pilika con un brazo y la llevo con ellos.

Manta y Yoh entraron en el recibidor, este último se quitó la capucha y suspiró.

- ¿La habéis visto? - preguntó Tamao dándoles una toalla a Yoh y otra a Manta.

- No - contestó el pequeño -, no estaba en el centro.

- ¿Has podido localizarla con la tablilla?

- No hay manera - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza - me señala la ciudad, pero no un lugar concreto.

La puerta se abrió y Horo horo y Anna entraron.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Yoh.

- Nada - dijo Anna quitándose el chubasquero.

- Tamao ¿has conseguido algo? - preguntó el ainu.

- Si no quiere que la encontremos, yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Maldita sea - gruñó Horo horo cogiéndose el pelo con las manos y sentándose en el suelo - no tenía que haberle pegado. Me pasé mucho con ella.

- No te lo voy a discutir - espetó la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Pero Anna! - dijo Tamao.

El teléfono sonó, Manta lo descolgó mientras todos lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿Dígame? Ah, Jun ¿Qué tal?... ¿Horo horo? Si está aquí ¿Quieres que se ponga? Oh... Vale se lo diré. Muchas gracias - y colgó.

- ¿Qué quería Jun? - preguntó Yoh.

- Dice que Pilika está en su casa, que está bien y me ha pedido que le diga a Horo que se quedará a dormir allí, que no te preocupes.

- Al menos sabemos donde está - dijo Tamao aliviada.

- Voy a buscarla - dijo Horo horo cogiendo un paraguas.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas - dijo Anna -. Necesitáis distanciaros un poco y calmaros. Si vas ahora saldréis mal parados.

- Anna tiene razón, deja que se calme - le aconsejó Yoh.

- Está bien - el ainu dejó el paraguas en su sitio con resignación.

CONTINUARÁ...

Reviws:

Lucy-7000: no se si todos te parecerán buenos. Espero no defraudarte.

Indhira Morillo: lo continuaré descuida -

Juny Tao: Ya se que Horo quedo como el malo maloso, pero lo necesitaba para la historia.

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: Gracias por el reviw y en cuando pueda actualizaré el sumary.

Fallen Angel Angst: la verdad es que ya tengo escrito todo el fic (lo he subido por que es uno de los pocos que tengo enteros) Pero igualmente gracias por tus sugerencias.

Chica-Felton-Malfoy: me alegra conocer a otra fan de esta pareja, la verdad es que no hay muchos fics de ellos (o yo no los encuentro --)

En fin, gracias a todos y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	4. cap4

Películas y palomitas. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 4

Pilika estaba sentada en el sofá de casa de Jun. Llevaba una camisa holgada y una toalla al cuello.

- Tomate esto - dijo Jun poniéndole delante una taza de leche caliente con miel.

- Muchas gracias - respondió con un susurro. Dio un sorbo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- He llamado a casa de Yoh y les he dicho que estabas aquí. Para que no se preocupen.

- Muchas gracias. Siento causarte tantas molestias.

- No te preocupes - respondió con una sonrisa -. Voy a preparar la cena.

Dicho esto salió del salón. En un sillón cercano, estaba Ren. Sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con expresión preocupada. Pilika no había dicho nada, pero él se imaginaba que había tenido una buena pelea con su hermano mayor. Decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Venga, dímelo. Seguro que así te desahogas.

Pilika tomó aliento y le contó lo ocurrido. Cuando terminó el relato ambos permanecieron callados. A Ren le sorprendió mucho que Horo horo le hubiese levantado la mano a su hermana (normalmente era ella quien le pegaba), pero después de una pelea así y con los ánimos tan caldeados, era normal perder los papeles. Ren sabía lo mucho que el ainu quería a su hermana y podía imaginar lo desesperado que estaba en esos momentos.

- Seguro que lo hizo sin pensar - dijo Ren intentando calmar a su novia -. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

- Ya sé que fue sin querer - respondió ella rodeándose con los brazos -. Los dos estabamos histéricos. En realidad fue culpa mía - dijo con voz quebrada -. Le dije cosas horribles... - y no pudo aguantar más el llanto.

Ren se acercó y la abrazó. La dejó llorar sobre su hombro. Unos minutos después, algo más serena, se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar. Jun no le preguntó nada. En realidad había escuchado la conversación desde al puerta. Pilika comió muy poco en la cena.

- ¿No quieres comer más? - preguntó Jun.

- No tengo más hambre. Gracias por la comida.

Pilika durmió en la habitación contigua a la de Ren o mejor dicho veló. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta la madrugada y pasó casi todo el tiempo mirando caer la lluvia.

Al día siguiente, a las once y media. Ren entró en casa después de su entrenamiento. Jun no estaba, se había ido a trabajar y Li Pai Long "dormía" en su sarcófago. Sobre la mesa de la cocina vio el desayuno de Pilika sin tocar. Se lo había dejado preparado para cuando se levantara. Fue al cuarto de la chica y llamó a la puerta.

- Pilika ¿Aun estas durmiendo? - no hubo respuesta -. Voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y entró. La persiana estaba medio agachada y las cortinas corridas. Apenas se distinguían las siluetas de los muebles. Se acercó a la cama en silencio y sin encender la luz. La chica estaba echa un ovillo y tapada hasta el cuello con las sabanas. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la movió.

- ¿Pilika? - llamó Ren. Tampoco le contestó. El joven chino sonrió. Pensó que se hacía la dormida -. Despierta bella durmiente - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su cara estaba ardiendo y toda ella temblaba. Asustado encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. Pilika tenía los colores subidos, la frente perlada de sudor, tiritaba y respiraba con cierta dificultad -. Pilika despierta, vamos.

- ¿Ren? - dijo abriendo los ojos, tenía la vista desenfocada - tengo mucho frío.

- Tranquila, tápate. Voy a llamar a un médico - Media hora después el doctor examinaba a la chica. Jun llegó poco después que el médico.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó a su hermano. Pero antes de que pudiera responder apareció el doctor.

- La chica tiene síntomas de una posible pulmonía. Me temo que habrá que ingresarla en el hospital.

- ¿Pero como...? - dijo Jun sin saber como seguir.

- Ya estaba un poco constipada - dijo Ren -. Y ayer estuvo toda la tarde bajo la lluvia, seguro que cogió frío.

- Es lo más seguro - sentenció el doctor -. Lo mejor será que avisen a la familia.

CONTINUARÁ...

Me parece que me van a matar por dejar esto así . pero es que ya tenía la historia planteada así y no puede ir de otra manera. También se que cada capitulo es más corto que el anterior (al contrario que los libros de Harry Potter XD), pero bueno.  
Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y atención, de verdad, los reviws se agradecen una barbaridad. Thank you.

PD: esta semana he subido dos, pero no os acostumbreis. el tratado que tengo con mis padre dice que solo puedo conectarme una vez por semana, esto ha sido una rara excepción :P


	5. cap 5

Películas y palomitas.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD 

Cap. 5

Horo horo estaba sentado en el patio con la mirada perdida. No había dormido en toda la noche. No hacía más que reprenderse por lo que había hecho. Tamao lo observaba desde la puerta del jardín.

- ¿Sigue igual? - preguntó Yoh.

- Sí - contestó la chica -. Estoy preocupada por los dos. Aunque siempre se peleen se quieren mucho. Es deprimente verlos así - sonó el teléfono y Tamao fue a contestar.

Yoh salió al patio y fue a hablar con su amigo. Se sentó a su lado y Horo horo le dijo:

- Tengo que disculparme con ella. Me comporté como un burro.

- Puedes ir a casa de Jun después y hablar con ella. Seguro que hoy está más tranquila.

- Sí, eso haré - dijo Horo horo algo más alegre.

- ¡Horo horo! - gritó Tamao desde dentro de la casa. Los dos shamanes se acercaron para ver que pasaba -. Horo horo acaba de llamar Jun. Pilika se ha puesto enferma y la han llevado al hospital.

- Pero ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó el ainu muy angustiado.

- No me lo ha dicho. Quiere que vayamos enseguida hacia allí.

Jun estaba sentada en la sala de espera y Ren estaba a su lado, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Entonces llegaron Horo horo, Yoh, Anna y Tamao.

- ¿Dónde está Pilika? - preguntó el ainu nada más verlos.

- Los médicos le están haciendo pruebas - dijo Jun -. No tardarán en salir con los resultados.

- Pero ¿cómo ha sido? - preguntó Tamao.

- Ayer estuvo mucho rato bajo la lluvia. Eso ha empeorado su resfriado, esta mañana tenía mucha fiebre y anoche casi no cenó.

La puerta se abrió y entró un doctor. Todos empezaron a preguntarle a la vez. Después de hacerles callar se explicó. Pilika tenía principios de pulmonía, pero con la medicación adecuada y reposo se curaría pronto. No obstante el doctor dijo que era mejor tenerla ingresada unos días para ver como evolucionaba. Ren y Horo horo pidieron verla, pero el doctor les dijo que estaba durmiendo y que solo podían entrar los familiares. El ainu fue a ver a su hermana sin decir nada al joven chino.

La habitación era la típica de un hospital: paredes y techos blancos, dos camas con cortinas que las separaban y un par de armarios pequeños para cada paciente. Pilika estaba sola en la habitación, ocupaba la cama más cercana a la ventana. Estaba profundamente dormida, el único ruido que se oía era el del gotero y el de los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana. Horo horo se sentó junto a la cama y apartó el flequillo de la frente de su hermana. Estaba ardiendo. Había visto a su hermana dormida muchas veces, pero ahora la veía diferente. Tenía cara de cansada y estaba muy pálida. Se había puesto enferma otras veces, pero nunca la había visto así. La llamó en voz baja un par de veces pero ella no le contestó. Después de una rato salió al pasillo. Todos estaban desperdigados por la sala de espera. Cuando lo vieron le preguntaron por su hermana.

- Está dormida - les dijo -. Me quedaré aquí hasta que le den el alta, pero tendré que ir a buscar algo de ropa a casa.

- Yo te traeré lo que haga falta - dijo Tamao.

- Muchas gracias.

- Se ha acabado la hora de visitas - les dijo una enfermera.

- Mejor nos vamos - dijo Anna.

- Mañana te traeré las cosas - le dijo Tamao saliendo por la puerta con Yoh y Anna.

- Mañana nos pasaremos ¿vale? - dijo Jun y salió con su hermano.

- Jun, Ren - les llamó Horo horo, los dos hermanos se pararon - gracias por cuidarla.

- De nada - respondió la taoísta con una sonrisa - hasta mañana.

CONTINUARÁ... 


	6. cap 6

Películas y palomitas. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 6

A las nueve de la mañana Yoh, Manta y Tamao se presentaron en la habitación de Pilika. La chica traía una bolsa con ropa y otras cosas para los dos hermanos. Horo horo los saludó muy fríamente. Parecía que no había dormido nada.

- ¿Que tal está?

- La fiebre ha bajado un poco - le respondió -. Se espabila de vez en cuando, pero no se despierta del todo.

- ¿Ha preguntado algo?

- No, solo chapurrea cosas sin sentido.

- No tienes buena cara - le comentó Tamao observando sus ojeras -. Seguro que no has comido nada desde ayer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Pero tienes que comer algo - dijo Manta -. Si no te tendremos que ingresar a ti también.

- No quiero dejarla sola - respondió mirando a su hermana.

- Yo me quedaré con ella - se ofreció Tamao.

- Perfecto - dijo Yoh cogiendo a Horo del brazo - y nosotros nos bajamos a la cafetería a desayunar.

Dicho esto los tres chicos salieron del cuarto. Horo horo miraba hacía atrás mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Tamao dejó la bolsa en el armario que había a los pies de la cama de Pilika. Se sentó junto a la cama, la pequeña Koloro se había quedado en el cuarto y estaba sentada en la almohada de la ainu. Pasó un rato en silencio, entonces Pilika se movió y dijo:

- Aun te faltan 20 flexiones.

Tamao la miró sorprendida y se rió. Hasta dormida pensaba en el entrenamiento de su hermano.

- ¿A que vienen esas risas? - dijo alguien desde la puerta. Era Ren.

- Buenos días, Ren - saludó ella. Se fijó en que el joven chino llevaba unas flores en la mano.

- ¿Dónde está Horo horo?

- Yoh y Manta se lo han llevado a la cafetería para que coma algo.

- Ya veo... - dijo, luego miró a su chica. Estaba pálida, pero no tenía tan mala cara como el día anterior.

Cuando los tres chicos subieron a la habitación se encontraron con Tamao y Ren. Los dos shamanes se miraron fijamente un largo rato. Los otros tres se pusieron algo nerviosos ¿Y si se ponían a pelear allí?

- Quiero hablar contigo - dijo Horo horo.

- Yo también - le contestó Ren.

- ¿Podéis quedaros con ella hasta que vuelva? - preguntó el ainu.

- Sí, claro.

Y los dos chicos salieron del cuarto. Cogieron el ascensor y bajaron a la planta baja; una vez allí, salieron al jardín que rodeaba el hospital. Caminaron en silencio hasta que encontraron un banquito solitario.

- ¿Por qué mi hermana? - preguntó el ainu sin más rodeos en cuanto se sentaron.

- Veras - dijo -, Pilika ha sido la primera que me ha visto como a un chico normal, no como un shaman rival o un bicho raro. Simplemente como un amigo.

- Ya veo - respondió - Pilika tiene mucho genio y tú también, me sorprende que halláis llegado a gustaros. Las personas con caracteres tan fuertes suelen chocar.

- ¿Cómo tú y yo? - preguntó el joven Tao con una sonrisa - sin embargo, a veces es al contrario y esas personas se atraen - Ren le miró y preguntó - ¿Tanto te disgusta que salgamos juntos?

- No es que me disguste del todo - admitió Horo horo - pero... pero ... - dijo sin saber como seguir -. Es mi hermana. Siempre la he cuidado y no quiero que le hagan daño de ningún modo.

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño. Ella me gusta de verdad, ninguna chica me ha llevado tanto de cabeza en la vida. Solo pienso en ella a todas horas - el joven chino se calló con los colores subidos. Horo horo lo miró algo asombrado. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar de sus sentimientos.

- Si eres sincero - dijo el ainu mirando el cielo azul - y de verdad la quieres no me opondré a vuestra relación - Ren lo miró con los ojos abiertos -. A Pilika también le gustas mucho - después miró al chino muy serio -, pero te lo advierto. Cómo te pases con ella te parto en dos ¿entendido?

- Entendido - respondió Ren con una sonrisa.

Después los dos chicos subieron a la habitación de la chica a esperar que despertara.

CONTINUARÁ...

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, pero a mi ordenador le dio un "yuyu" (bueno en realidad era la página de Fanfiction que no me dejaba subir los capítulos) Así que aquí os dejo el de la semana pasada y el de esta. Ya solo faltarán dos más para acabar el fic -

Gracias a todo/as por leer esta cosa llamada fic.


	7. cap 7

Películas y palomitas.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD 

Cap. 7

Pilika abrió los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía la boca seca. Intentó sentarse en la cama y notó que tenía algo clavado en el brazo: era la aguja del gotero. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, la cama de al lado estaba vacía. En la puerta vio a una enfermera.

- Ah, ya te has despertado - le dijo con una sonrisa -. Has dormido dos días enteros.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó muy sorprendida.

- Sí, y él no se ha separado ni un momento de tu lado - dijo señalando el otro lado de la cama. Junto a la ventana estaba Horo horo, profundamente dormido en un sillón -. También ha venido mucha gente a verte. Había un chico con el cabello morado y los ojos dorados que venía a primera hora y no se iba hasta la tarde.

- Ren - dijo Pilika en un susurro -. Mi hermano no se habrá portado mal ¿verdad?

- Pues no - respondió la enfermera sin acabar de comprender.

Horo horo se removió en el sillón y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se desperezaba y se puso en pie de un salto al ver a su hermana despierta.

- ¿Eh, como estas? - dijo algo bajito. Como se le habla a un niño pequeño para no asustarlo.

- Estoy bien - le respondió - ¿y tú? Ese sillón no parece muy cómodo.

- Tranquila estoy bien - dijo mirando a la enfermera disimuladamente, cuando se fue dijo a su hermana - Koloro también estaba preocupada - y la pequeña hada salió de dentro de una bolsa. Con una exclamación de alegría se tiró a los brazos de la chica.

- Yo también me alegro de verte.

- El susto que nos has dado. Cuando Jun nos dijo que te ingresaban casi me da algo.

Siguió un incómodo silencio. Al momento, los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos y se rieron.

- Quería disculparme - dijo Horo horo - siento mucho haberte pegado, no sé lo que me pasó. Estaba histérico y perdí el control. Lo siento mucho.

- No es solo culpa tuya. Yo también me pasé. No debería haberte dicho esas cosas. Perdóname, por favor.

- ¿Nos perdonamos a la vez? - dijo Horo horo con una sonrisa.

- Vale - y los dos hermanos se dieron un abrazo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, los dos hermanos se separaron y miraron quien era. Ren estaba de pie, mirándolos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó y preguntó a la chica:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor - respondió con una sonrisa, entonces miró a su hermano con la preocupación dibujada en la cara.

- No te preocupes - la calmó su hermano al interpretar correctamente su expresión -, estuvimos hablando largo y tendido. Comprendo que os gustéis y que queráis estar juntos, pero comprende que soy tu hermano mayor y que tengo que velar por ti. Ya sé que eres mayor y que no necesitas que te protejan tanto como antes - dijo Horo horo cuando la chica intentó quejarse -, pero ya sabes que soy muy protector y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

- Ya lo sé - dijo su hermana con una sonrisa - te conozco de toda la vida.

- Bueno - dijo el ainu - voy a la cafetería a desayunar algo, me muero de hambre ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien.

- Entonces os dejo solos - dijo saliendo por la puerta -. Hasta luego.

- ¿Verdad que mi hermano es genial?

- Si que lo es.

Horo horo miraba los números del ascensor mientras bajaba. Se dirigió a la cafetería. Pidió un bocadillo y un zumo y salió al jardín. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y miró el edificio que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó alguien a su espalda. Era Tamao.

- Si, Pilika ya está despierta - le informó.

- Me refería a ti.

- Yo también lo estoy. Estuve hablando con Ren y con ella. No puedo oponérmeles, van muy enserio y si lo hiciera perdería a mi hermana y a un amigo. Y no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.

- Ya veo - dijo Tamao.

Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio mucho rato contemplando las nubes del cielo.

CONTINUARÁ... 


	8. cap 8 END

Películas y palomitas. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta celeste:  
1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Hiroyuki Takei (y demás socios comerciales), yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar un poco - (y por que en la serie nunca hablan de esta pareja)

2- La historia se sitúa algún tiempo después del torneo de Shamanes y la verdad es que las peleas y luchas no tienen aparición alguna XD

Cap. 8 ENDING

Residencia Asakura. 20:30 PM. Yoh, Anna, Pilika, Horo Horo, Tamao, Manta y Ren estaban preparándolo todo para otra tarde de películas y palomitas. Las chicas hacían las palomitas en la cocina y los chicos rebobinaban las cintas.

- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó Horo horo con voz lastimosa desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Espera un poco plasta - le dijo Anna de mala manera -. Ve sacando las bebidas si no tienes nada que hacer.

- Sííí - y salió con los refrescos en una bandeja. Al llegar al salón, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa baja.

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! - decían Ren, Yoh y Manta una y otra vez. Siempre sacaban lo mismo.

- ¿Todavía no habéis decidido cual poner? - preguntó el ainu. No le hicieron caso y continuaron con lo suyo. Al rato salieron las tres chicas con las palomitas y otras cosas para picar.

- ¿Cuál vamos a ver? - Preguntó Pilika.

- No lo sé - le respondió su hermano, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas.

- Bueno, ya basta - dijo Anna visiblemente mosqueada. Se dirigió al montón de películas y cogió una al azar -. Pon esta.

- "Dragonfly, la sombra de la libélula" - leyó el pequeño Manta al abrir la funda - ¿Quién ha alquilado esta?

- Fui yo - dijo Anna. Todos la miraron suspicazmente - ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada - dijeron todos cuando les echó una mirada de aviso.

Manta puso la cinta en el vídeo mientras los demás se sentaban. Tamao y Anna se sentaron en el sofá de la derecha y más cercano al pasillo. Al lado de Tamao se sentó Horo horo. Yoh se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo y bien cerca de las chucherías, Manta se sentó a su lado después de apagar las luces. Ren y Pilika se sentaron juntos en el otro sofá. Pilika apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chico, este le cogió la mano y sonrió.

Horo horo los miraba en la semioscuridad del salón. Hacían muy buena pareja y se veían muy felices. Su hermanita ya era mayor y no le necesitaba tanto como antes. Además Ren podía cuidarla bien. Se veía lo mucho que la quería. Anna tenía razón: Pilika había escogido un buen partido. Se arrellanó en el sofá y centró toda su atención en la película con una sonrisa en la cara.

FIN

¡Y S'HA ACABAT! ¡S'HA ACABAAAAAAT! XD

Perdón es una broma que tengo con mi hermana (no pregunten).

Pues esto es todo, así termina mi primer fic de Sahman King. Gracias a todos por leerlo hallan o no dejado reviws

¿Planes de futuro? Pues... Tengo otro fanfic de esta serie en mente, pero antes de publicarlo, voy a subir otro que tengo de Gravitation y otro de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Reviws:

girl-of-the night(sweaty: me alegro de haberte sorprendido (nunca había visto eso de "bien padre")

Lucy-7000: muchas gracias por los animos de verdad -

Personeta Extraña: mmmmh ¿qui pots ser? Jajajaja... al final si me has dejado un reviw - Me alegro muchisimo de que te guste y a ver cuando te decides a subir tus fics

Sayuri Kino: Jajaja gracias por el reviw. y sí insinuo un HoroxTamao, pero esa pareja la tengo reservada para otro fic que tengo en mente y que espero poder subir (inspiración... no me dejes ;;)

Espero que todo/as halláis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. gracias infinitas por su apollo.

Matta nee.


End file.
